<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Father, Fuck you. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354325">Dear Father, Fuck you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Universe’s Guide To Coping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, As of chapter 2, Author Projecting onto Wilbur Soot, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy Is A Pirate, Child Neglect, Fluff, Half Vent Half Fic, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, TommyInnit Learns To Cope, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, c!phil reminds me of my dad, puffy is a good mum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur’s letters to a father that never once cared to reply and Tommy’s drawings for when words weren’t good enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Universe’s Guide To Coping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letters to a neglectful father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No seriously c!phil reminds me a lot of my own neglectful father, tho my dad is still here just not present</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘January 18th, 2005.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>Hi dad! When are you gonna come back? Tommy said his first word today! I tried to get him to say dada but he kept screaming ‘wilby’ think that’s my name now. I’m sad you missed it but I know you’re proud. Bye bye ! </p><p>– Wilby’</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘April 10th, 2005.</p><p>Dear dad, </p><p>How are you? How is Techno? It’s been so long and I miss you, when are you coming back? Tommy’s birthday was yesterday he was waiting for you, he’s sad dad, he misses you. Get rid of the voices in Techno’s head and come home okay?</p><p>– Wilby’</p><p> </p><p>‘June 23rd, 2005.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>The mailman is nice, he said he would try to get the letters to you as fast as possible! He came back today with the letters I sent, he said he couldn’t find you but that’s okay I know you’re busy. Will you be back for my birthday? I wanna have a party with Techno.</p><p>– Wilby’</p><p> </p><p>‘October 1st, 2005.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>You didn’t come home for my birthday. I found the letters back in the mailbox. Where are you? You said this trip won’t take too long. Tommy’s sick, the nice lady from the village is helping me take care of him, her name is Puffy I like Puffy. I’m sure you’re really busy.</p><p>– Wilby’</p><p> </p><p>‘March 9th, 2006.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>It’s been a while, Tommy started talking more he keeps babbling about Wilby and asking where dada is. He saw the photos we have on the wall, didn’t recognise you and thought Techno was me. I think he misses you, I know I miss you.</p><p>– Wilby’</p><p> </p><p>‘August 12th, 2006.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>Does it really take that long? You missed Tommy’s birthday again and you’re probably gonna miss mine. He doesn’t remember you, but I miss you a lot. Puffy helps me with Tommy sometimes when he has tantrums, she says I shouldn’t worry about taking care of him. But I know you’re busy so it’s okay! When are you coming home?</p><p>– Wil’</p><p> </p><p>‘September 13th, 2007.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>Tomorrow’s my birthday ! I’m turning 11 that means I’m a big boy now! It’s really quiet when Tommy’s asleep he met a boy named Tubbo and they're really loud together. I’m trying really hard to clean the piano you said you’d help me learn when you get back don’t forget! Come home soon okay?</p><p>– Wil’</p><p> </p><p>‘September 15th, 2007.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>My birthday was a lot of fun!! I wish you were there, Puffy took me and Tommy and Tubbo into town to celebrate! We had cake and I met some friends!! Tell Techno I said happy birthday okay? </p><p>– Wil’</p><p> </p><p>‘February 4th, 2008.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>It’s been 4 years. Tommy is doing good, the doctor Puffy made us see said Tommy had <strike> asma </strike> asthma, that’s how you spell it right? Anyway. He said that it’s not bad so Tommy is okay! He said I’m really tall for my age does that mean I’m taller than you? Come home soon so I can see.</p><p>– Wil’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> ‘May 27th, 2009. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> Dear dad, </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> I have voices too you know. They’re telling me to do bad things and I don’t want to hurt Tommy. Will you help me too or will you leave Tommy this time? </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> – Wil.’ </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>‘November 16th, 2010.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>My wings grew in. They hurt a lot, they hurt so much. Puffy took care of Tommy while I grew them because I couldn’t do anything. There was so much blood but the only other hybrid with wings in the village said that it’s normal. You said you’d be here when I grew them in. You promised me.</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘October 24th, 2011.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>Tommy lost his first tooth today! He cried when it came out even though he was so excited, he’s okay now and we kept it in a small box under his pillow for the tooth fairy. Are you planning on missing more milestones?</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘June 19th, 2012.</p><p>Dear dad,</p><p>I’ve gotten a lot better at flying, it’s freeing. Is that why you left? Under the ruse of helping Techno but instead taking flight and abandoning us? Puffy has raised us better than you probably ever will, Tommy is so energetic and happy despite all, I pray to the gods you don’t crush it <strike> when </strike> if you come back.</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘April 17th, 2013.</p><p>Dear <strike>dad</strike> Phil,</p><p>We sat under the stars today, Tommy told me he wished you would come back when he blew out his birthday candles. He’s 9 today. You’ve been gone for 8 fucking years. You don’t deserve to be what he wished for, he deserves better than a deadbeat father like you.</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘December 20th, 2016.</p><p>Dear Phil,</p><p>I wanted to stop writing to you, but my therapist told me that it’s good to get my feelings out so here I am again. I hate you. You left me and you left Tommy. Do you not feel ashamed? Are you not regretful in the slightest? I doubt you are. You have the golden child by your side. Have I told you about the voices? I’ve been hearing them for so long. They’re telling me to kill, Phil. They call me ‘The Ashborn’ i don’t truly know what it means but they yearn for destruction.</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘January 4th, 2017.</p><p>Dear Phil,</p><p>So you remember your way back to our small village? That’s nice to know. I saw you in the market while I was flying, I don’t think you recognise me because I sure don’t recognise you. I’ll make sure this letter gets to you one way or another. Say hello to Technoblade won’t you? Don’t bother returning home, we’re not there anymore, and you’re not in my good graces anymore.</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘April 20th, 2017.</p><p>Dear Phil.</p><p>I hate you. I hope this breaks your heart. You disgust me, Tommy doesn’t know who you are. I know where you live, it was rather easy to find. You’d think someone who has been hiding from his other less important, more disappointing kids for 11 years would know how to cover his tracks. We’re leaving the village today, heading off somewhere that doesn’t concern you with Puffy. Have a good life with your only son. Tell him his twin doesn’t want to have anything to do with him while you’re at it.</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘March 5th, 2018.</p><p>Dear Phil.</p><p>Tommy’s wings grew in today, it was hard to watch but I wanted to be there for him, unlike you, I care about him. I’ll make sure this letter reaches you, my friend is ever the tracker. I hope you feel ashamed that you left me to grow in my wings alone, and now you’re missing Tommy’s. I’m not telling you where we are, you now live with the consequences of your actions.</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘June 26th, 2018.</p><p>Dear Phil.</p><p>Tommy’s wings grew enough for him to fly. They’re magnificent. We met a traveler who saw us fly, they said Tommy’s wings looked like those of a Sun Conure, it’s a pretty name, they had pictures and the birds were beautiful. They also said my wings looked similar to the wings of a Starling, I haven’t traveled far enough to know what a starling looks like, but I’m sure you do.</p><p>– Wilbur.’</p><p> </p><p>‘December 7th, 2019.</p><p>Dear Father,</p><p>Fuck you, Phil. I hate you, you have caused me nothing but pain and I fucking despise you. You’re still my father, a twisted, pointless, good for nothing version of the man that I once loved. I don’t think you ever loved me though. I’m sending you the rest of the letters I’ve written since I was 9, the first year you left and never turned back.</p><p>I hope you suffer, I hope your heart breaks for every single thing you have missed. I hope your heart shatters and can never be repaired even with your favourite, and now only, child by your side. You are not a father to me, you are not a father to Tommy. You are not a grandfather to my son who was born a few months ago. You have lost the right when you left us to fend for ourselves in that house. I’ve called Puffy mum now, she adopted us. </p><p>Puffy ‘Cunning’ Swailes. Apparently she is a pirate, you can go look for her if it makes you feel better, I won’t let you find her though. I hope you pray to whatever god you follow that we don’t cross paths, I don’t have mercy in my heart for you anymore. </p><p>With dismay that my name must be on the same page as yours, Wilbur <strike>Minecraft</strike> Swailes.’</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grip on a letter he was handed by his friend, sent by Phil apparently who waited until Wilbur sent the other letters to give to his friend, tightens when he starts reading <em>‘My dearest son Wilbur,’</em> it reads <em>‘I’m sorry for not being there.’</em> It continues. He doesn’t read the rest, just shreds it to pieces and stuffs it into the fireplace. He isn’t his son anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Artworks for when words are suffocating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two but it’s happening at the same time Wilbur’s letters are.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would also like to mention I didn’t mean to make this 3.5k words but it happened</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> April 9th, 2007. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A drawing of two stick figures, titled ‘Me and Wilby!’. The first stick figure is much smaller than the second one, with scribbled hair drawn with a yellow marker holding the hand of the other figure, who’s hair is brown. They’re both smiling. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur peaks over Tommy’s shoulder, the toddler has been focused on the drawing for an hour. He gasps dramatically. “Tommy! Is that us?” The toddler giggles.</p><p>“W’lby! W’lby!” He stood up and went to hug his brother’s leg. Wilbur’s smile grows wider.</p><p>“Come on Tommy, let’s put this one on the fridge!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> December 21st, 2008. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A drawing of a woman, with big poofy hair and droopy ears. A hat is drawn in black, faintly resembling a pirate’s hat. The woman is smiling wide. It is titled ‘Pufe’ with the shaky handwriting of a child. </em>
</p><p>Tommy bounces from one leg to another, waiting for Puffy to arrive at their home. He clutches a piece of paper, trying to stay mindful to not wrinkle the paper. The door jiggles and then opens to reveal a lamb hybrid, with poofy white hair and droopy ears, she seems to be a captain from her outfit, or at least working on a ship.</p><p>“Puffy!” He shouts, running at the woman who scoops him up and holds him close. “Look! Look! It’s you!” He shows her the paper which she takes from the shaking kid’s hand.</p><p>“It looks so good, Bug!” She says as she squeezes him a little tighter into the hug. “I’ll make sure to keep it on me always.” He nodded as seriously as a four year old could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> May 27th, 2009. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A picture of a boy, brown hair and a large smile, he is wearing a block of yellow and black which might be a sweater and pants. This one is titled ‘big brother’. </em>
</p><p>“Wilby?” The child pushed open the door to his brother’s room. Wilbur’s head snapped up when light started streaming into his room, he quickly let go of his hair and wiped his tears away.</p><p>“Hi bud.” He opened his arms and Tommy ran into it giggling.</p><p>“I made you! Look!” He shoves a paper into his brother's face, Wilbur takes it to look at it and sniffles once before turning to look his brother in the face and smiling.</p><p>“I love it, Toms!” His brother beams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> July 7th, 2009. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This drawing was of four people, a small one with scribbled on yellow hair, holding the hand of a taller one with brown scribbled hair. Then a gap in between the two and a man in a green hat and yellow hair, ovals of black to symbolise wings, and a boy much smaller than the one with brown hair, holding onto the man. This one titled ‘my family’ with a question mark that was still visible despite being erased. </em>
</p><p>“Wilby?” Tommy asked from where he was seated on top of the kitchen counter, voice quiet and fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater. Wilbur hums in response from in front of the furnace where he was cooking their lunch. “Where’s dada?”</p><p>Wilbur pauses. “Let’s have food first, Tommy, and then I’ll tell you about dada okay?” He turned off the stove and started putting food on their plates. Tommy nodded quickly, rushing to sit at the table and start eating. “Careful Toms, it’s hot.”</p><p>They sit and eat their food, Wilbur giving Tommy his attention as the smaller boy jumps from one topic to another in rapid succession. They’d leave their plates in the sink for later and he takes Tommy to where the family photos are, pointing at the two absent family members and introducing them as dad and Techno.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> November 10th, 2010. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is less of a drawing and more of scribbles on paper. Whoever drew on it was stressed, ink bled through the paper as they continuously made circles of red, yellows, blacks, and browns. This one wasn’t titled, instead crumbled up. </em>
</p><p>“Why can’t I go see Wilby?” Tommy asked, face puffed up and arms crossed. He was sitting next to Puffy on her couch when she broke the news to him. His face turning red and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Is Wilby gonna leave too?”</p><p>“Wil is resting, bug. He just got his wings and he needs loads and loads of sleep to feel better.” She explained, rubbing a hand on his back in circular motions. “He’s not gonna go anywhere and if he does he’ll take you with him, I promise.”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t reply, instead holding out his pinky. Puffy quickly links her pinky with his. “Wanna go draw, bug? It’ll make you feel better.” He nods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> October 24th, 2011. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A small wooden box, it seemed to be carved by inexperienced hands but still functional. It is painted over with bright colours and childish drawings, the side of the box says ‘Tommy’s first tooth! (Only open if you’re the tooth fairy)’. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur got a half-asleep Tommy down to the kitchen, chuckling as his brother laid his head on the table top. He stretched his body and his wings fluttering slightly as they also stretched out. He takes out a bowl and fills it up with cereal and warm milk, Wilbur slides it to Tommy whilst nudging him slightly to wake him up.</p><p>His brother starts eating sluggishly, Wilbur exhales in amusement and then turns to get himself a bowl of cereal when Tommy screams. Wilbur drops everything in alarm, shattering the bowl filled with milk he was holding, and turning towards him.</p><p>“Toms! What happened?” He quickly crossed the distance towards his brother when he saw the drizzle of blood coming out of his mouth. Wilbur gently cupped Tommy’s face, trying to see what happened while also wiping the tears that were sliding down his face. “Open your mouth for me?”</p><p>Tommy feverishly shook his head, the tears dropping faster. He extended his hands to grip onto Wilbur’s forearms and squeezed them in fear. </p><p>“Come on then let’s get you cleaned up in the bathroom okay? You’re okay, bud, don’t worry.” With that he picked him up and started walking towards the bathroom as fast as he could. Placing Tommy down in front of the sink he turns the water on. “I’m gonna need you to open your mouth, Toms.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Tommy opened his mouth and spit out blood, Wilbur cups Tommy’s hands under the water tap until it fills up. “Gargle it, it’ll get rid of the blood.” He nods and raises his hand towards his mouth while Wilbur picks up the fallen tooth. “Wanna go make a box to put the tooth in for the tooth fairy?”</p><p>The boy perks up, with water still in his mouth making his cheeks puff up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> January 1st, 2012. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A picture of fireworks in the sky with three people sitting down, it seems like the artist had improved a lot. The first person sitting is a teen with dark wings and white spots on them, next is a kid with bright yellow hair which is sandwiched between the first teen and a woman with puffy hair. It is titled ‘Happy New Years!!’. </em>
</p><p>“Come on, bug! The fireworks are gonna start soon!” Puffy calls into the house, Wilbur was standing beside her shaking from excitement, he was putting on his coat as fast as he could.</p><p>“I’m here! I’m here!” Tommy replies, running as fast as he could into the hall, his clothes were slightly ruffled and Puffy chuckles before fixing it. He huffs and goes to put on his shoes as fast as possible. “Can we go now?”</p><p>Puffy hums and extends a hand out to Tommy who holds it. “We can make it to the town square before the fireworks start if we hurry.” Tommy squeals and tugs in her hand to start walking quickly while Wilbur locks the front door.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> June 19th, 2012. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A drawing of a dark haired boy with wings extended to their full length, the wings are wonky in some places but they are quite detailed. The boy seems to be getting ready to start flying. It is titled ‘Wilby’s flying lesson’. </em>
</p><p>The sun was warm and the clouds were welcomed in the sky, it was a good day all in all. Wilbur stretches his wings and body getting ready to go for a round in the sky. Flying was instinctual but as they’ve come to learn, if you don’t actively work on them you’d get tired while flying easily.</p><p>Tommy was sitting under the shade of the tree away from the sun, his new sketchbook, Puffy gave him it for his birthday, is on his lap as he tries his hardest to replicate Wilbur’s wings correctly. He huffs and puts down his pencil, it looks wrong.</p><p>Puffy was with Wilbur making sure he stretched out correctly before patting him on the back and heading to the tree that Tommy was sitting under “What’s got you down, bug?” She asks as she sits down with her back against the tree.</p><p>“The drawing’s all wrong,” He mumbles out, pushing the sketchbook towards her. “‘ts all wobbly and stuff.” She takes it with curiosity and makes a small sound.</p><p>“This looks so good, bug! You’re improving so much!” Puffy beams at him, he looks up with scepticism covering his features. “I’m not lying to you, it looks great.”</p><p>Tommy gives her a small smile, bumping his head against her shoulder lightly as a thank you, something both him and Wilbur picked up from Puffy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> April 18th, 2013. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A painting of the night sky, the page was filled in with black ink and then gone over with a white one to make up the stars. The brightest being the North Star that sat in the middle of the page, surrounded by constellations. </em>
</p><p>The night was chilly, Puffy had just left the boys to go back to her home after celebrating Tommy’s ninth birthday but not before making them promise to not stay up too late. Wilbur dragged Tommy onto the roof of their empty house with nothing but a blanket and a lantern.</p><p>“Wil, can I ask you something?” Tommy whispers. They laid on the roof, huddled under the blanket to keep the freezing cold air out. Wilbur had spent the majority of their little outing talking about the stars and constellations to his little brother.</p><p>“Yeah Toms?”</p><p>A pause. “Does dad not love us?” The atmosphere got colder and it was silent. Somehow, that was worse than being told outright.</p><p>Wilbur gave a shaky exhale. “He does, he’s just– busy with helping Techno.” Tommy nodded, his mouth twisting into a frown regardless.</p><p>They sat looking at the stars for a while before he spoke up again, voice hardly above a whisper. “I wished he would come back when I blew out the candles.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> June 20th, 2014. </em>
</p><p><em> A picture of the same three people as before, the boy with dark hair, the boy with light hair, and the lady with puffy hair. They were all wearing swimming clothes and sunglasses. This one is titled ‘beach day with Wil and </em> <em><strike> Puffy</strike> </em><em>mum’. </em></p><p>Puffy unlocks the front door using the spare key she was given by Wilbur. “Boys! Are you ready to leave?” Her voice echoes down the hall and into the open room as she walks inside, making sure to close the door behind her, and into the living room.</p><p>She places the basket of snacks she has on the coffee table as two sets of footsteps echo towards her and she is nearly knocked over by the two boys who rushed in to hug her, knocking the air out of her at the same time. She smiles as she looks at them. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on, put on sunscreen and we can leave.”</p><p>Her smile only gets wider when she gets two ‘yes mum!’ from the boys.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> December 15th, 2015. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A drawing of a light haired boy in a dark room under a lantern, he is curled up in a ball and the surrounding darkness holds monsters-like creatures emeraging from it. It is titled ‘alone’. </em>
</p><p>Tommy wakes up gasping for breath, his eyes stinging from the tears and panic. He frantically looks around the room only to find that he’s alone, his breathing quickens.</p><p><em> ‘Wilbur is gone. Wil left you. He’s gone. You’re alone you’re alone you’re alone.’ </em> He can’t breathe and a sob tore through his chest. He’s alone. Tommy curls into himself trying to quiet down his sobs with no avail, his door is flung open with a start and he curls into himself even more.</p><p>“Tommy? Oh bug.” Shuffling and then a weight is added to his bed and he is moved to rest against someone’s chest, the person is rubbing circles on his back. “You’re okay, I’m here, Wilbur is here.”</p><p>After a while, his sobs calm down and he could hardly keep his eyes open. At some point another person joined them on the bed but he was too overwhelmed to realize it.</p><p>“Go to sleep, bug, you must be exhausted.” He nods putting his head on the pillow as he slowly falls deeper into sleep. The two people try to stand up and his heart leaps in panic, he grips onto their clothes as strongly as he could and only lessened it when they came back into the bed. “We won’t go anywhere, sleep now.” He felt a hand brush through his hair and he truly falls asleep this time.</p><p>The next morning Puffy asks if they wanted to go to therapy, she was worried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> January 4th, 2016. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A bust drawing of a man, he has blond hair and a light beard. He is also wearing a blue and white striped hat and an earring with an emerald attached to it, the drawing is semi-realistic. It is titled ‘portrait of an absent father’. </em>
</p><p>Tommy and Wilbur were out in town without Puffy for once, she told them she was going to be busy helping a friend of hers set up for the opening day of her bakery. They needed to go to the market today so they left without her.</p><p>The market was bustling, it was hard to keep up with Wilbur who hit his growth spurt and had an easier time navigating the crowd. He opts to grip Wilbur’s shirt to make sure he doesn’t get lost as they go around vendor to vendor getting all the things they needed home.</p><p>Wilbur stops when someone bumps into him, he opens his mouth to tell that person to be more careful when a kind “oh! I’m sorry!” comes out of a man with blond hair and a blue and white bucket hat. Instead, Wilbur smiles and mumbles out a ‘it’s okay’ before gripping Tommy’s hand and speed walking out of the market leaving the man confused behind them.</p><p>He all but collapses when they finally make it out of the market and into a clearing. Taking deep breathes and running his hand across his face.</p><p>“What was that, Wil? Are you okay?” Tommy asks, rubbing circles on his brother’s back the same way Puffy did when they got upset.</p><p>“It– it was Phil. I didn’t expect to see him.” Wilbur replies shakily, his fingernails digging into into his arms. Tommy frowns and racks his head for a Phil, who the hell? oh– <em> oh </em> it was their father.</p><p>Tommy didn’t reply, he sat down next to Wilbur and softly headbutts him. A moment and then Wilbur headbutts him back. “Do you wanna go visit Puffy?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> March 5th, 2017. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A ripped out page of a sketchbook. It is filled with random doodles and no theme, mid through a doodle the graphite cuts off into a straight line as if the artist’s hand jerked forward violently. On the side of the page sits a splatter of dried blood. </em>
</p><p>Tommy was in the living room when it happened, his back has been irritated all morning so maybe he should’ve seen it coming. He was sitting on the couch, sketchbook in hand listening to the record player with Wilbur writing and Puffy reading a book, each in their own little bubble. It was one of the calm days they have.</p><p>Growing in your wings hurt, the bones push through the skin on your back and you’re stuck in agonising pain that could last a few minutes to hours on end just letting them push out. He yells out when he feels the claws of the wings push out, successfully popping Wilbur and Puffy’s bubbles.</p><p>“Toms–?!” Wilbur starts, then sees the circles of red that was staining the back of his shirt. “Mum can you go fill a bucket with cold water? His wings are coming out.” He says quickly and Puffy nods before sprinting deeper into the house.</p><p>Wilbur pushes the table aside and helps the hunched over figure of Tommy slowly lower himself onto the ground and away from the couch. “I’m gonna take off your shirt okay, Toms?” When he gets an exhale of pain and a jerky nod he doesn’t waste any time to help the boy take the shirt off.</p><p>Puffy runs back with a bucket of water and a soft rag, and both of them stay with Tommy cleaning the pooling blood and trying to distract him from the pain as much as possible until he inevitably passes out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> July 2nd, 2017. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is a drawing of the clouds and a sunset, a dark figure with wings is in the drawing. The drawing itself is rather simple but breathtaking. It is titled ‘flying with Wil’. </em>
</p><p>“No, bug, you need to fix your position to stretch– yeah like that! There you go!” Puffy let’s go of Tommy where she was guiding his stretches before he started his weekly flying lesson with Wilbur.</p><p>He always looks forward to flying with Wilbur, it’s freeing and makes him feel like that’s what he’s supposed to be doing. “Where’s Wil, I’m ready to go.” He asks, looking around for the dark haired boy.</p><p>“He took a head start, told me to tell you to follow him when you finished stretching. Off you go, bug, but don’t be too late the sun is about to set.” She gives him a smile and ruffles his hair, much to his chagrin, then goes to sit under the tree.</p><p>Tommy gives himself a running start, pushes upwards and starts flapping his wings to carry himself above the layer of clouds. He was about to start calling for Wilbur but the view stole his breath.</p><p>“It’s pretty isn’t it?” A voice next to him says softly, he looks over to see Wilbur staring at the sunset. </p><p>“Yeah. It really is.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> October 10th, 2018. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A drawing of the dark haired boy, this time he looks older and is wearing glasses, he is holding a bundle in his arms and a small hand coming out of the bundle is holding onto his finger. He looks to be crying and smiling. The drawing is monochromatic but detailed and realistic. It is titled ‘father and son’. </em>
</p><p>Tommy knocks on the door with Puffy next to him holding a bouquet of flowers, he fidgets waiting for the door to open. When it does, they are greeted with the disheaveled sight of Wilbur. </p><p>“Hey guys, come in.” He whispers, opening the door wide for the two of them to enter and then closing the door behind them. The room is well lived in, there are many things scattered around ranging from extra articles or clothes to a small furnace and papers on a desk. “Make sure to stay quiet though, we just got Fundy to sleep.”</p><p>Puffy places the flowers on the desk and walks over to where Sally is, “how are you feeling?” She asks softly, brushing a hand through Sally’s hair.</p><p>“Tired.” Sally chuckles, “but also really happy.” Puffy smiles and pulls her into a careful hug.</p><p>“Now, where’s the little guy?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> December 28th, 2018. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A drawing of two grown men, one is blond with a bucket hat and grey wings. The other looks much like the boy with dark hair and round glasses, but instead, his hair is longer and his wings are pink. It is hyperealistic, and the use of colour renders the drawing expensive, it is titled ‘absent father and unknown brother’. </em>
</p><p>Tommy frowns at the drawing, he had seen both Phil and Techno around in their travels to and from their small village and has gathered enough about what they looked like but he doesn’t know anything about them.</p><p>It doesn’t matter, his family is leaving the village today to go live in a city where Puffy knows a couple of people. They had found a place to stay and have spend the past year or so moving things and getting ready for the arrival of Fundy.</p><p>The date is rather unconventional, with snow and cold air but they don’t have much choice. He plans to drop this drawing off to Phil’s cottage before they leave, he wrote a small letter on the back of it and everything.</p><p>It was just a matter of delivering it without Wilbur noticing. </p><p>“Where are you going, Toms?” Well. That plan failed.</p><p>“I’m gonna go drop off something quickly before we leave I’ll be back.” He replies, turning to look at his brother who was giving him a calculating look.</p><p>“You don’t happen to be dropping it off at Phil’s cottage are you?” Tommy freezes, and Wilbur sighs as if that’s all the confirmation he needed. “Just– don’t let them see you? Please?”</p><p>“I won’t.” He gives his brother the most reassuring smile he could muster before going outside and taking flight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>